Question
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Akihito regarde Asami dormir…. Bienvenu dans le cerveau d’un photographe aux neurones grillés.


**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Déclamer** :... heuuuuuu. j'ai trois sous dans ma poche (-je n'ai aucun argent !!)... c'est tout.

**Résumer** : Akihito regarde Asami dormir…. Bienvenu dans le cerveau d'un photographe aux neurones grillés.

* * *

C'est Dingue ! 

Si, il y a deux ans, on lui aurait raconté sa future vie, il aurait éclaté de rire, sa mère aurait vidé la poubelle sur la tête du malheureux voyant et son père aurait sortit le fusil de chasse. Et il ne vous parlez pas de ses amis et reste de sa famille qui serait allés chercher la garde républicaine pour le faire faire fusiller.

Etre l'amant d'un homme ?

_Pourquoi pas. Il ne voulait pas se voiler la face non plus. Quand il avait eu 17 ans, dans les vestiaires du club de Foot, il s'était amuser a des petits jeux de 'découverte' avec un ou deux coéquipiers… non ! Ils s'étaient simplement amuser a s'embrasser sous les douches et se frotter les un aux autres. _

Mais s'en était resté là. Quatre ou cinq bisous baveux et gluant sous une douche chaude et un froti frota sur un banc. Puis, il était sortit avec plusieurs filles et voilà. A la sortie du lycée, il avait en quelque sorte couper les ponts avec ses ex et sa vie amoureuse en général.

Aimer un homme ?

_Pourquoi pas. Après tout, l'amour était une salope. Qui vous frappe là où ça fait mal et vous ne lâche plus la grappe. L'amour, une fois sous la peau, vous colle comme un vieux bonbon dans votre font de poche. Impossible de voir où cette chose gluante vous attend, quand et surtout avec qui_.

Vous pouvez tomber amoureux d'un cheval, vous savez ? ……. Enfin, si vous êtes mentalement instable surtout.

Etre l'amant d'un Yakuza sans âme ?

_Là, le débat se complique. Bon ! C'est vrai, que vous pouvez coucher avec qui vous voulez, mais il y a des limites !!! Un Yakuza c'est comme l'amour, une fois sur vous, impossible de vous en défaire. Un mec qui vous terrorise et vous menasse de vous flinguer si vous n'êtes pas soumit. …. Comme l'amour. Et si votre Yakuza n'a pas d'âme…. Mon pauvre, vous être dans la merde et jusqu'au cou_.

Merde ! –_on peut le dire_-

Aimer un Yakuza sans âme ET pervers ?

_MAIS, VOUS ÊTES DINGUE !!! _

_Il n'y a pas d'autres questions ? _

Fait chier !

Bon !

Etre amoureux d'Asami Ryûshi ?

_Mon pauvre garçon. J'espère pour vous, que vous n'avez aucune dernière volonté. Et j'ai le regret de vous dire que votre cas est désespéré. _

_Affaire suivante !

* * *

_

Akihito Takaba sortit de sa bulle intérieur et regarda le plafond. Hooooooo, il était très beau en plus ce plafond ! Vraiment beau. Le jeune homme se demanda quelques secondes si la décoration avait faite main, où si on avait fait un assemblage déjà tout préparé.

Il avait un poids agréable sur le tors. Et une touffe de cheveux lui chatouillait le menton et la joue.

Le Yakuza sans âme dormait comme un bébé sur lui. Akihito se rendit compte que son propre bras enserra les épaules de l'homme mollement. Il inclina légèrement la tête en avant.

C'était vrai qu'Asami était beau. Une sorte de mannequin en résine dans une boutique chic. Son visage était très bien découpé et Akihito adorait secrètement regarder les lignes des courbes de son front.

D'un coté, il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Asami aurait put être un homme affreux, laid et méchant.

Non, Asami n'était pas méchant. Il était un peu sadique. Mais pas méchant. Il n'avait jamais humilié Akihito en publique et ne l'avait jamais battu.

Asami était comme un gros chat. Un tigre. Il s'amuser avec ses proies, leur faisait mal en s'amusant et quand il en avant marre du jouet, le dévorer.

Akihito était le jouet et l'autre un gros chat.

Un gros chat qui ronronner contre le tors du photographe.

… faite qu'il ne se désintéresse jamais de lui !

C'est vrai quoi ? Qui voudrait se faire dévorer ?

_Mon cher jeune homme, je crois que vous êtes un peu amoureux…

* * *

_

Fin.

jeudi 28 février 2008.

20h38

Je crois que la personne qui devrais se poser quelques questions, ici, c'est moi.

On est a combien dans ma tête ?

c'est un HLM !!!


End file.
